


porn kitsch and firearms

by xnowimnothing



Category: Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Object Penetration, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: You have a gun kink. Tim helps you explore it.





	porn kitsch and firearms

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part to my fic, "oh honey, you can make me detonate" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239006)

The door shuts downstairs. 

You put the computer aside and get up from the bed, listening to Tim’s footsteps on the stairs.

He went to the range. He’d even asked you to come along, and you really really felt like going, but you had work to do so, sadly, you had to decline. 

“Hi baby,” he says when he meets you on the threshold of your bedroom, hint of a sweet smile on his face. You smile back. 

“How did it go?” you ask him, accepting his kiss and holding his waist. 

“Alright,” he says, getting your hair out of your neck. “But I missed you. I wanted you there with me,” he glances at your mouth, his own lips parted. 

“What, there was no one there telling you how hot you look when you handle a rifle?” you tease him, biting your lip playfully and keeping eye contact with him. 

The angle of his mouth curves in a half-smile, and he shakes his head, but then he speaks, in your same tone; he closes the distance between your faces and tilts his head to the side a bit. 

“Did you think about it?” he asks, voice low. “Did you think about me with a rifle while I was gone?” 

You feign a thoughtful expression, chin resting between your index finger and your thumb. 

“Maybe I did…” 

“Tell me. What did you want to do while you were thinking about that?” 

You lift your gaze and look him in the eye, quiet. You’re challenging him. 

He knows. 

He sighs, closing his eyes, as if he was trying to keep his patience. 

“I’ll repeat the question,” he says, harsh but calm, and looks at you. “What did you want to do while you were thinking about me with a rifle?” He makes sure he spells all the words clearly. You gulp and lower your gaze. 

“I - I wanted to… touch myself,” you whisper, biting your lip again and avoiding his eyes. 

“Louder,” he orders, and he steps back a bit, reaching his hand to the dresser beside him. He pulls handcuffs out of one of the drawers. You stay silent. 

“I said _ louder _.” 

The way he stresses the last word makes you shiver. 

“I wanted to touch myself, Tim,” your voice comes out as a whine. 

“That’s very nice,” Tim says, eyeing the way he’s making the handcuffs spin on his finger. “So, this is what we are gonna do now,” he turns his attention back to you, “You’re gonna touch yourself for me. Put on a little show for me. Then I’m gonna handcuff you to the bed and make you come. Sounds good?” 

You sigh and nod, looking at him. 

“Another thing,” he says, sticking his hand in the drawer again. “This will also be involved.” 

He has one of his guns in his hand. It’s black and compact. You can’t help but moan. 

“What are you gonna do with that, Tim?” you glance at him with pleading eyes, your voice higher than usual. He shrugs. 

“We’ll see,” he says. “Depends. We have to see if you’re a good girl or not first.” 

“I want it,” you state, kind of hesitant, daring a little too much, maybe. 

Tim chuckles. 

“Oh babygirl. I know you do. You just gotta earn it first.” 

Tim kisses you, then places both the handcuffs and the gun on the dresser and guides you to the bed, taking your clothes off tenderly. You sit on the mattress, at the center of the bed. He puts a chair in front of it, sits on it, and instructs you to spread your legs wide open for him, so that he can get a better view. You stare at him between your legs, a few feet away from you, on his chair, fully clothed, and wait for further instructions patiently. 

“Start massaging your clit slowly,” he starts. “Just like I would do.” 

And you do. You put your hand between your legs and moan his name. He’s shamelessly staring at your pussy, gritting his teeth and breathing through his nose, and feeling his eyes on you like that makes you fucking drip. You hold your cunt open with your fingers for him to see. 

“Put two fingers in,” he instructs, never looking away. “And pinch your nipple for me. Yeah, yeah like that. C’mon, make me hard.” 

It’s difficult not to look between his thighs after that. You can see the bulge, but the pants he’s wearing today are particularly loose so you don’t catch much else. You curse inwardly. 

“Tim, baby, I want you. I want the gun,” you say, then you whimper, pleasuring yourself for Tim’s entertainment and showing yourself off for him. 

Tim chuckles low. 

“Patience, babygirl. Patience,” he says. “You’re doing a great job over there. You’re making me so stiff.” 

He grabs his clothed cock in his hand and strokes it lazily. Now you can see it better. It’s hard, so hard. You keep your eyes on it while you touch yourself, and you moan louder, say Tim’s name and writhe. 

Tim tells you to stop after a while. You obey. 

You watch him as he gets up, grabs the handcuffs from the dresser and moves towards you. He takes your hands in his, guides them above your head and handcuffs you to the bedpost. You stare at his dick, constricted by the fabric, and you wish you could touch it, wish you could take it in your mouth or any other hole, really, but it’s up to Tim to decide what you can and cannot do now. You look at him with pleading eyes. 

“Tim -” 

“Shh,” he says, harshly. “Don’t speak and don’t move unless I say so.” 

You still immediately, swallowing hard. 

“If you want the gun, you’re gonna have to be a good girl first. You’re gonna have to suck my cock and swallow all my cum. Deal?” 

You nod desperately, eagerly giving up all you are to him. 

And he knows. He likes it. You can see from the smirk that forms on his sexy lips. 

He gets on the bed next to you, sitting up on his knees, groin close to your face. You watch the way his hands fumble with his belt, adrenaline running its way through his fingers. He’s impatient. You suppress a grin. 

He pulls his big, stiff cock out, and you lick your lips when you see it, mouth watering. He puts his hand to the back of your head, holding you in place, aligning his cock to your lips; you open your mouth for him, and in a second he’s inside, deep, uncaring, making you gag on purpose. 

You cough with tears in your eyes when he pulls out few moments later. He laughs at you. 

“What, too much too soon? You better learn to take it, babydoll,” he says and begins guiding himself between your lips again, slower this time, but still deeply. He holds your head still and starts fucking your mouth gently. 

“Open your eyes,” he orders, and you do, vision a little blurry from the tears, but you blink them away. You admire his jaw bone from below, the way his chin casts a shadow on his neck. He’s handsome. You moan around his shaft in appreciation. 

He bites his lips and keeps looking down at you with those heavy-lidded eyes. Then he bares his teeth and starts fucking your mouth a little harder. 

You take it. The hand behind your head is pushing you towards him with a bit more pressure, and you let it, taking more of Tim’s cock in, sucking hungrily, looking into his eyes. You can see he’s trying not to groan, but a few guttural sounds reach your ears anyway, which makes you even more eager to give it to him. Tim grabs a handful of your hair, pulls at it, and starts moving his hips more vehemently, forcing you to take him in your throat; you take all you can, swallowing him down, tears drawing lines down the sides of your face. Your jaw hurts but you don’t stop. Anything for that gun. 

Tim briefly pulls out for you to breathe, a string of saliva connecting your mouth to the tip of his dick, and then he shoves it inside your mouth again, firm, his pace growing and you’re trying very hard not to suffocate, until he stills, pulls out, instructs you to stick your tongue out and puts the head of his cock on it. He hits your tongue lightly with it a couple of times, until he spills, coming with a growl. You open your mouth wider and catch all of his cum, just the way he wanted you to, swallowing it down once you make sure he’s got nothing left. You lick your lips. 

Tim’s breath is shallow. 

“Now that’s - that’s what I call a good girl,” he says, and you spread your legs wider, teasing, but also trying to make him understand that you still really really want that gun. 

“Okay then,” he adds, tucking himself back in his pants. He hops off the bed and grabs the gun from the dresser. You quiver. “I think you earned it.” 

He climbs on top of you, kisses you and massages your handcuffed wrists, caressing at the flesh pressed against the cold metal. 

“These are gonna stay on,” he says. “You look so fucking hot in them.” 

Tim reaches his hand to the nightstand next to the bed and pulls a condom out of the drawer. He rips it open and puts it on the gun. You moan obscenely at that. 

“My little slut is finally getting what she wanted all along. Let me see if you’re happy about it…” 

He suddenly sticks his fingers in your cunt, staring at your face, and you whimper. You want to beg, but Tim said you can’t speak unless he says so, and you can’t disobey. 

“You’re fucking soaked,” he smirks. Too bad his smug face makes you even wetter. Fuck, you want to cry out his name. 

“You must really want this…” he says, lowering himself on your body, face near your crotch. You shudder. 

He parts his fingers inside you and stretches you open, then he brings the gun to your cunt and shoves it inside slowly, until the slide is completely in. He smirks like a bastard, visibly proud of his work, and starts fucking you with the arm, positively loving how sick this is. You know him. He’s a sick motherfucker. 

But you are just as sick. 

You writhe and whimper, the edges of the gun brushing against your tender walls repeatedly, filling you up, and you can’t stop watching Tim’s hand, handling the arm, pushing it inside of you and fucking you with it, showing no mercy. He twists it inside of you and you moan as it reaches the right spot over and over. 

“It fits fucking perfectly,” he says, pushing it even deeper, roughly, and you cry out, rocking your hips to meet Tim’s hand and the gun. Tim’s relentless, moving his hand faster and faster, and you swear you can see he’s losing his mind as well, trying really hard to keep his cool and not to lose control. You can see it in his eyes, in the way he glances at your pussy and then at your face, his sinful eyes full of lust, so dark and feral. 

“Come for me,” he pants out. “Scream my name.” 

And you do, because you don’t have any other choice, really. You do, you come all over the gun, and you cry out his name, moaning loudly, obscenely, your body shattering and melting. The orgasm hits you hard, making your eyes roll back in pleasure, making you curse and breathe out Tim’s name. 

“Holy shit,” Tim says after you return from your high, still a little dazed, not sure if what happened was even real. You blink at him. He chuckles then takes the handcuffs off, holding your wrists in his hand, checking the marks they left on your skin. He kisses them. 

“You okay?” he asks. 

You raise your brows and make a gesture, trying to regain sensation in your hands. “Yeah. Very,” you smile at him. 

He smiles back and takes his shirt and pants off, coming to lie on the bed next to you. The both of you get under the sheets and he kisses you, his mouth feeling soft and warm against yours. You just lie there for a while, enjoying each other’s quiet company. 

“I’m going to the range again tomorrow,” he says, breaking the silence. “I’m bringing this specific gun with me. Wanna come this time?” 

A playful smile forms on your lips. 

“Of course,” you say. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is a SKOLD vs KMFDM song


End file.
